idiota olvidaste el aniversario!
by emina evans symmetric
Summary: kid olvido el aniversario?...emina se suicidara?...entren y lean


**¡idiota olvidaste el aniversario!**

**Kid x emina**

One-shot

Era un dia como todos exepto por una casa donde un chico gritaba desesperado

Kid: ¡nooo! No hay nada simetrico-dijo desesperandose aun mas

Emina: ¿que pasa kid?-pregunto preocupada por los gritos del chico

Kid: es que no hay nada simetrico ¡nada!

Emina: #¬ ¬ ¡baka!

Kid: ¿eh?...etto ¿Qué te pasa emina?

Emina: nada…no te preocupes

Kid: esta bien…pero-dijo algo preocupado

Emina: que no es nada…no importa-dijo dirigiendose a la habitación que ellos compartian

Kid: bueno…no se lo que hize…-dijo suspirando-bueno ire a ver a lawliet y a black star

:~:con lawliet y black star:~:

Lawliet: mmm…asi que emina-san esta enojada

Kid: no lo se dijo que no le pasaba nada-dijo preocupado

BS: ¡nyajaja!...kid hombre se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres…-dijo gritando como siempre

Kid: ¿eh?...-pregunto confundido

Lawliet: si he aprendido algo es que…-dijo con una sonrisa

BS: que cuando una chica te dice que no esta enojada es por que si lo esta…

Lawliet: y si te dicen que si estan enojadas…es por que tambien lo estan

BS: es logica…

Kid: que complicado es…y black star ¿desde cuando sabes tanto de chicas?

BS: ¡nyajaja! Bueno es que keiko-chan me salio difícil

Lawliet: y dimelo ami yomi-chan es muy complicada

Kid: eje bueno los dejo…ire a averiguar que le pasa a emi-chan

BS: ¡suerte!

Lawliet: que te valla bien

:~:con yomi y keiko:~:

Yomi: ¿¡Qué lo olvido!-dijo asombrada yomi

Emina: ¡si es un maldito!-dijo emina enfadada

Keiko: y si lo recuerda y no quiere decirlo

Emina: ¿eh?

Yomi: bueno puede que crea que no es el dia y tema pasar vergüenza

Keiko: o puede que no sepa que darte

Emina: oh…ya veo…que baka es-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto melancolica-a mi me basta con que estemos juntos

Yomi: ohh que tierna eminaa-dijo agarrandola de las mejillas para estirarselas

Emina: itaa…ya yomi dejame en paaz…duele

Keiko: yomi ¿no se te hace tarde?

Yomi: oh si es verdad-dijo mirando el reloj de la pared

Emina: ¿cita con lawliet?

Yomi: ¡hai hai!

Emina: bueno tratare de no meter la pata con kid…me voy…matta ne!

Yomi: ¡ganbate!

Keiko: nos vemos

Emina: bay bay-dijo emina desapareciendo por la puerta

:~: en la casa de emina y kid:~:

Emina: tadaiima!

Kid: okaerinasai!

Emina: ¿neee kid?-pregunto melosamente-¿Qué quieres para cenar?

Kid: mmm…lo que tu quieras amor-contesto con un tono tierno

Emina: bueno…¿vamos a comprar?

Kid: claro…esperame

Emina: _Qué raro esta…ni idea solo actua natural_

Kid: _¿no esta enojada?...bueno asi mejor solo sacale información_

Emina: ne kid me esperas es que me quiero cambiar

Kid: claro…

Emina se fue hacia la habitación a cambiarse mientras kid la esperaba en el sillon comiendo pokys, luego de un rato emina salio con un vestido negro ajustado desde arriba y caìa hacia abajo, le llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla unas chinitras rojas, kid al verla se quedo boquiabierto

Emina: ¿Qué?...¿m-me veo mal?-pregunto insegura ante la mirada del chico

Kid: linda…

Emina: ¿eh?

Kid: te ves muy lindaa…-dijo acercandaose a ella

Emina: ¿ah?...kid…que te pa…-no pudo terminar la frase por que se vio atrapada de la cintura por unos brazos

Kid: aishiteru-le dijo para luego besarla

Luego se separaron por falta de aire

Emina: ¿por que fue eso?...-pregunto muy sonrojada

Kid: jeje…¿Qué acaso no puedo besar a mi novia?...-dijo con un tono muy picaron- ademas…te ves muy linda-dijo para luego darle un pequeño beso-bueno nos vamos

Emina: hai-respondio para tomarle la mano a kid

:~:caminando:~:

Kid: ¿emi-chan te parece si comemos afuera?-pregunto mirando al cielo

Emina: claro…_debe estar tratando de hacerme un lindo regalo…jaja…te amo kid_

Kid: esta bien vamos-dijo dandole una sonrisa a emina-_mmm…me pregunto si abre olvidado algo…hablando de eso hoy es un dia simetrico…es 8 de agosto…¡diablos el aniversario!...soy un idiota como pude olvidarlo…_

Emina: ¿kid?...¿por que esa cara?...

Kid: ah no nada es que olvide algo…_debo escabullirme como sea para comprarle algo lindo…_me acorde de algo …nos vemos

Emina: ¿eh?...¡kid espera!-le grito pero este no le hizo caso-¡que le pasa!...no lo entiendo estaba todo tan bien y de repente salio corriendo…sera que no me quiere…-emina empezo a caminar por una plaza y se sento en una banca ¿a llorar?...la chica tenia sus piernas abrazadas, no le importaba si se le veian las bragas, solo queria morirse en ese lugar…morir de pena

:~:en otro lugar:~:

Kid se encontraba en una tienda mirando algo para darle a emina

Kid: mmm…veamos que le puedo dar…y si le compre bragas…unas simétricas y sexy bragas…-mientras seguia en sus pensamientos pervertidos no se dio cuenta de que empezaba a babear…

Señora: joven…¡joven!..

Kid: ¡ah!...si

Señora: por favor no babe las cosas

Kid: ¡oh! Perdon…

Señora: jum…adolescentes!

Kid: vieja loca…

Señora: ¿disculpa?...

Kid: nadaa! Ejeje…-kid miro hacia una vitrina y vio un collar muy hermoso, era como si el destino lo pusiera ahí era un corazon negro con una E grabada-disculpe señora ¿Cuánto vale aquel collar?

Señora 2: 4.500 yens

Kid: bueno lo quiero

Luego de comprarlo se dirigió al lugar donde habia dejado a emina pero al llegar no la encontro…

:~: en otro lugar:~:

Emina: kid me odia…-decia entre sollozos pero la salvación divina llego, en el piso un pedazo roto de cristal lo tomo entre sus manos

:~:con kid:~:

Kid: emina dónde te metiste…-kid miro hacia una banca y la vio…con un cristal en las manos apunto de cortarse el cuello

Emina: ¡idiota olvidaste en aniversario!-grito muy fuerte-¡ahora me odias!

Kid al escuchar esto reaciono y le grito:¡como te voy a odiar si te amo!

Emina sorprendida: ¡pero lo olvidaste!-dijo para estallar de nuevo en llanto

Kid: ¿me perdonas?-dijo para abrazarla

Emina: ¡idiota!...te odio …pero te amo

Kid: tambien yo-dijo para darle un beso

Emina: tienes la camisa mojada…

Kid: eje n-nada..

Emina: ¿estabas babeando?

Kid: como lo supiste

Emina: era ovio…¿pero por que?

Kid: por cosas de hombres jejeje

Emina: ¿estabas viendo cosas pervertidas?...¡hentai!

Kid: eh noo

Emina: dime por que…o si no…movere todo y lo dejare asimetrico

Kid: ¡noo!...esta bien te digo…lo que pasa es que…estaba pensando en comprarte bragas…unas simetricas y sexys bragas negras y…

Emina: etto…kid me estas babeando…

Kid: bueno perdon…es que no lo puedo evitar…eres muy linda

Emina: ya no digas esas co…-antes de que terminara kid la empujo hacia atrás quedando encima de ella

Kid: te quiero mucho emina

Emina: etto…kid estamos en la calle-dijo mirando a su alrededor

Kid: no veo a nadie ¬w¬

Emina: eso no quita el hecho de que alguien nos pueda ver ¬,¬

Kid: esta bien me rindo ¬.¬…pero en casa me las cobro ¬w¬

Emina: ¿eh?...

Kid: nada nada ¬w¬

Emina: ¿bueno nos vamos?

Kid: claro…ah si ten tu regalo-dijo dandole una cajita blanca con un liston negro

Emina: o.o…¿no…lo..olvidaste?

Kid: como podria hacerlo ^^

Emina: e-es muy lindo….gracias-dijo mirando en dije negro-me haces los honores

Kid: claro…-dijo tomando el dije para ponerselo en el cuello

Emina: gracias ^^…-kid comenzo a ponerle el collar pero cuando le levanto el pelo se dio cuenta de que en el angulo donde se encontraba se podian ver un poco los pechos de emina

Kid: emina no te muevas

Emina: ok…espera Kiev pervertido!


End file.
